Nos veremos otra vez
by Silly Kitten
Summary: Y si odiaban las despedidas, entonces no lo harían, nunca se despedirían. "―Nos vemos, Rukia." "―Nos vemos, Ichigo." [Viñeta] (Spoilers)


Disclairmer: Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen (a un dictador en traje de mangaka) Kubo Tite, yo simplemente tomé (ilegalmente) a los personajes para hacer un drabble sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Despedida, odiaba esa palabra. Nunca entendió por qué la gente se despedía de los seres queridos. Definitivamente no eran su fuerte y mucho menos si se tenía que despedir de alguien que apreciaba de esa manera.

Advertencias: Errores gramaticales, ortográficos y de todo tipo. Soy una escritora en crecimiento… Bueno un intento de escritora.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Despedida.<strong>

Se abrigó con la primera campera que encontró, y bajo a la calle. Y al instante en que salió de la casa, una congelante brisa hizo que se estremeciera, había olvidado cuan crudo era el invierno en Karakura.

Friccionó sus brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos en un gesto de total mal humor.

¡Era tan frustrante ver como esa paz que sentía se le escapaba de las manos! _Se sentía sumamente inútil._

Prácticamente todo ese tiempo se le había escapado, como si tratara de un travieso y escurridizo ratón. Era duro aceptar que no podría mas ser un shinigami, demasiados recuerdos, tenía tantas cosas que hacer, tanto por decir, y más aún por agradecer.  
>Y sin embargo, el tiempo se le escapo de las manos, hasta recordaba a la perfección el día en que todo eso comenzó… <em>El día que conoció a Rukia.<em>

Ahogó en un suspiro la amargura que tenía atragantada, y se permitió pensar. ¿Qué tanto le estresaba el asunto de no verla más? Y más que nada ¿Por qué sentía esa angustia?

Luego de todo lo que ella sacrifico por él. Comenzando por el mero hecho que había cambiado su vida de la noche a la mañana.  
>Ella lo convirtió de un débil nene que vivía arrepintiéndose de los errores que había cometido en un pasado, a un hombre fuerte con determinación capaz de salvar al mundo espiritual y su mundo.<br>Incluso había parado la lluvia interior, cuando confió en él donde nadie más lo hizo. En aquellos días oscuros, allí estaba ella, animándolo de una manera poco convincente pero al fin y al cabo siempre ha estado para él.

_Eran tantos jodidos momentos_. Y simplemente, tenía que decirles adiós.

_Despedida_, odiaba esa palabra. Nunca entendió por qué la gente se despedía de los seres queridos. Definitivamente no eran su fuerte y mucho menos si se tenía que despedir de alguien que apreciaba de esa manera.

Entonces en ese momento se percato de algo, paró en seco deteniéndolos a todos sus amigos.  
>Ahora que lo pensaba a duras penas podía sentir el reatsu de todo a su alrededor. Se sentía como se mezclaran y luego se separan, para mezclarlo otra vez al tiempo de que se desvanecían.<p>

Intentó buscar los de sus amigos, ya no podía sentir el de Orihime y el de Chad, y acababa de desaparece el de Uryuu.

Pero encontró el de _ella_, se volteó y casi como si leyera su pensamiento, ella lo miró a los ojos. No hacía falta decir nada, solo sonrieron mirándose a los ojos.

―Esta es nuestra despedida, Ichigo. ―suspiró ella pareciendo tranquila.

Él trago algo duro atascado en la garganta.

―Eso parece ―contestó manteniendo la calma.

La observó queriendo decirle miles de cosas, que no sabía cómo expresar en palabras.

― ¡Idiota no te pongas sentimental! ―Rukia se rió de su "cara de borrego asustado".

El gruño y frunció el ceño.

―No me pongo sentimental―dijo entrecerrando sus ojos―, y además ¿Crees que me gustan estas cosas? ―sonó angustiado en la última pregunta.

La shinigami no quería hacer más difíciles las cosas, pero el ex-sustituto siempre le habría llevado la contra y ni si quiera en momentos como este, Ichigo dejaba de ser _tan_ Ichigo. Buscaron sus miradas, y no pudieron encontrar otra cosa que nostalgia, añoranza y más… _Mucho más que querían decir._

Ichigo intentó poner en palabras el extraño sentimiento, pero entonces Rukia apartó su mirada.

―Diles a todos que les deseo lo mejor―comentó. _¡Diablos!_ _Realmente iba a extrañar a todos._

―Está bien―soltó ella en un murmullo.

Su delgada figura comenzó desparecer ante los ojos del humano, en ese momento se sintió completamente imbécil. Simplemente, ella se estaba desvaneciendo y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

―_Nos vemos, Rukia_―intentó sonar firme, mientras veía como lo poco que quedaba de su amiga desaparecía.

En esos momentos ella quiso expresar algo y casi se lo grita cuando cayó en cuenta, _demasiado tarde._

Y exhaló con tristeza, comenzando el camino hacia Soul Society.

―Nos vemos, Ichigo―afirmó ella, aunque sabría que él no lo escuchaba.

* * *

><p>NA: Sí, lo resubí. Es que hoy releyendo, viejos escritos me encontré con este, y me dije "está todo tan mal que deberían matar a esa Wabada que escribió esto" (?) Si lo se me digo cosas raras, suicidas y hasta algo dramáticas.  
>Dejando de lado eso, puse manos a la obra e hice una fusión entre un drabble y un one shot, dando una resultado de aproximadamente 650 palabras.<p>

¿Qué opinan?

En fin eso es todo.

Miau!~

*Corré para almorzar*


End file.
